<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три дня при полной луне by Гейфилд (Gayfield)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107008">Три дня при полной луне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4'>Гейфилд (Gayfield)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Camping, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex, Weird Biology, Xenophilia, fastburn, merman Keith, merman Matt Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге в отпуск Широ случайно замечает неизвестное существо, запутавшееся в сетях, и он не был бы Широ, если бы не попытался помочь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt/Keith, Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три дня при полной луне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мермэй кончился, а любовь к ксенофилии не заканчивается никогда :D Сирены частично попизжены из World of Warcraft, частично выдуманы автором; ну не хотели герои себя русалками называть XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sam Tinnesz — Sound off the Sirens</i>
</p>
<p>Свет фар выхватывает из темноты спутанную сеть и липкие ленты водорослей; дальше, за обкатанной волнами галькой, мерно дышит море, тёмное настолько, будто весь мир кончается за усеянной ракушками полосой прибоя. Под сетью что-то шевелится. Что-то большое. Морской котик или, может быть, даже дельфин. Что бы это ни было, оно почти сдалось. Устало сражаться, и Широ слишком хорошо знает, что значит быть пойманным и почти потерять надежду.
</p>
<p>Что бы ни попало в ловушку, он должен помочь.
</p>
<p>Он подгоняет машину ближе, оставляет фары включёнными и вытаскивает из ящика под задним сиденьем фонарик, кусачки, ножницы по металлу, нож и верёвку. Возможно, чтобы столкнуть дельфина в воду, понадобится что-нибудь ещё, но сначала нужно его распутать.
</p>
<p>Под сетью кроме неизвестного животного комья водорослей и подсыхающий мусор. Остаётся надеяться, что Широ успеет. Что он уже не опоздал.
</p>
<p>В любом случае, он должен попробовать.
</p>
<p>Животное затаивается — либо слишком устало, либо испугано. Широ осторожно касается сети кончиками пальцев. Ответных движений не следует, но дыхание есть, пусть и слабое.
</p>
<p>На случай, если животное дёрнется, он как может оттягивает сеть. В свете фар и полной луны блестят пласты скользких листьев, и определить силуэт всё ещё не получается. Слишком длинный для морского котика, слишком маленький для дельфина.
</p>
<p>Стараясь лишний раз не щёлкать ножницами, Широ начинает резать — понемногу, чтобы случайно не ранить в полутьме, — и следит за дыханием. Похоже, ровное. Есть надежда, что оно выживет, если не изранено слишком сильно.
</p>
<p>Под сетью ещё сеть, намотанная вплотную к очередному слою водорослей, и когда Широ дотрагивается, животное вздрагивает всем телом.
</p>
<p>— Я не причиню вреда, — говорит Широ как можно спокойнее. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь.
</p>
<p>Вряд ли морские котики понимают слова, но интонации, Широ уверен, считывают. Как бы то ни было, оно успокаивается, снова обмирает, и под удушающим коконом толстых нитей Широ чудится испуганный всхлип.
</p>
<p>— Потерпи совсем немного, — продолжает Широ. — Постарайся не двигаться. Скоро сможешь уплыть обратно в море, к семье. Я помогу тебе добраться до воды, обещаю. Постараюсь раздобыть тебе еды, если нужно. Только не шевелись.
</p>
<p>Подцепить сеть ножницами не удаётся, и Широ, задержав дыхание, подсовывает под перекрученную сеть нож, пилит, придерживая рукой.
</p>
<p>— Не бойся, — просит он, чувствуя волны слабой дрожи, пробегающие по мышцам. — Не шевелись, осталось совсем немного.
</p>
<p>Сеть поддаётся неохотно. Когда Широ сдвигает в сторону водоросли, под ними вместо гладкой шкуры плотная чешуя, переливающаяся из лазурного в изумрудный, и Широ не знает ни одного животного, которое могло бы так выглядеть.
</p>
<p>Неужели в сети попался неизвестный вид?
</p>
<p>Торопясь, он освобождает длинный хвост с роскошной вуалью плавника, а дальше, там, где должна быть спина — бледная мерцающая кожа, и Широ испуганно отдёргивает руку.
</p>
<p>То, что казалось ему животным, приподнимается; влажные листья очерчивают плечи и голову, и Широ недоверчиво моргает.
</p>
<p>Это… человек?
</p>
<p>«Ты обещал помочь».
</p>
<p>Он не уверен, что слышит; незнакомый голос будто бы звучит у него прямо в голове. 
</p>
<p>— Я помогу, — шепчет Широ, торопливо освобождая существо от остатков травы и кусков сети.
</p>
<p>Под спутанными волосами светятся янтарные глаза с двойными зрачками. Нет, это определённо не человек.
</p>
<p>— Что ты такое? — спрашивает Широ, не рассчитывая на ответ, но существо щурится так, будто пытается понять его намерения.
</p>
<p>«Меняю слова на пресную воду».

</p>
<p>Пресной воды в машине несколько канистр. Когда Широ вытаскивает одну из-под палатки и акваланга, существо сидит на куче водорослей и, морщась, пытается вытащить из волос палочки и нитки. Когти на его руках обломаны, цепляются только сильнее, и Широ, присев рядом, указывает на канистру:
</p>
<p>— Попей, отдохни. Я справлюсь, если скажешь, чего мне нельзя делать.
</p>
<p>«Полей меня. — Его губы не двигаются. Телепатия или что-то вроде? — Сначала на жабры».
</p>
<p>Он — насколько Широ может судить по торсу, это он, — отводит волосы назад, показывая перепонки за острыми ушами. Широ кивает, льёт на макушку, на лицо, на уши. Существо блаженно моргает двумя парами век — одни похожи на человеческие, вторые вертикальные. Жабры расправляются, тина сползает с длинных волос, и в лунном свете они… цвета белого золота, пожалуй.
</p>
<p>«Теперь пить».
</p>
<p>Широ придерживает ему канистру. Под бледными губами мелькают ряды острых зубов и тонкие клыки.
</p>
<p>Что ж, перед ним определённо хищник.
</p>
<p>Странно, но страха Широ не чувствует. Может, потому что они на суше, а может, потому что ему никто не собирается угрожать. Неизвестный науке вид всего лишь хочет пить и, возможно, есть, и явно удручён состоянием своих когтей и волос.
</p>
<p>— Дай посмотрю, — просит Широ.
</p>
<p>Пристально посмотрев в глаза, существо вкладывает руку ему в ладонь. Между тонкими пальцами маленькие перепонки, на фалангах крошечные чешуйки — как и на хвосте, из лазурного в изумрудный. Несколько секунд Широ заворожённо смотрит на их переливы, потом, спохватившись, осматривает когти и узкую кисть.
</p>
<p>— У меня есть подходящие инструменты. Могу немного подрезать. Это не больно… наверное.
</p>
<p>«Я потерплю».
</p>
<p>Похоже, оно улыбается.
</p>
<p>Вытащив из-под шоколадных батончиков кусачки, маленький напильник и на всякий случай антисептик, Широ возвращается. Садится на камень напротив существа, и оно само кладёт руку ему на колено.
</p>
<p>— Если бы все мои пациенты были такими сговорчивыми, — улыбается Широ. — Не бойся щелчков. Я постараюсь не задеть сосуды. Сделаю поострее, где смогу. Ты ведь используешь их для охоты?
</p>
<p>«Ты доктор?» — неуверенно предполагает существо. За щелчками кусачек оно следит с интересом и, как только Широ заканчивает, принимается рассматривать свои пальцы.
</p>
<p>— Да. Я когда-то ловил людей, которые расставляют это, — он указывает на обрезки сети, — в неположенных местах. Теперь помогаю животным, попавшим в беду. И просто заболевшим.
</p>
<p>Существо протягивает вторую руку.
</p>
<p>«Я знаю, что такое ветеринар, можешь не разговаривать со мной, как со слабоумным».
</p>
<p>— Прости, — Широ невольно фыркает, глядя в его недовольное лицо, — понятия не имею, какие человеческие реалии существуют у русалок.
</p>
<p>«Я сирена. Слышал о нас?»
</p>
<p>— Только о мореходах, которые залепляли уши воском, чтобы не поддаться пению. Вроде легенд? — Широ пожимает плечами. — Никогда не верил в это.
</p>
<p>«Правильно не верил. Воск не поможет».
</p>
<p>Примериваясь кусачками к зазубренному когтю на мизинце, Широ чувствует холодную испарину между лопаток — а после <i>слышит</i>.
</p>
<p>Звук из чёрной воды — и вряд ли это можно назвать песней. Это чужая воля, облечённая в хаос визга и скрипа, — давящая, стискивающая разум, запускающая в него беспощадно острые крючки.
</p>
<p>Придавленный неожиданной слабостью, Широ роняет кусачки. Бледная ладонь снова ложится на колено, двигается выше.
</p>
<p>«Меня ждут, — слышит Широ сквозь беспощадно бьющее со всех сторон <i>«отпусти его, отпусти его, отпусти»</i>, — помоги добраться до воды».
</p>
<p>Он тяжёлый — тяжелее, чем морской котик, и Широ сам не понимает, как ухитряется взвалить его на руки. Длинный блестящий хвост тащится по гальке, подрезанные когти впиваются в плечи, и нечеловеческое, серебрящееся в лунном свете лицо близко-близко, так, словно сирена собирается его поцеловать — или впиться множеством зубов, острых, как иглы морского ежа.
</p>
<p>Под ногами расползаются камушки, пологое дно медленно ведёт на глубину, и там, дальше, под грудью спящего моря, Широ точно знает, вьётся и бьёт хвостом второй, испуганный и взбешённый, и Широ не может его не понимать.
</p>
<p>А потом дно кончается, и Широ проваливается с головой. Белое золото рассыпается перед глазами, окутывает мягким коконом, мелькают янтарные глаза — а рядом вторые, фиолетовые. 
</p>
<p>Чужая воля отпускает разум так же быстро, как подчинила. Взмахнув руками, Широ всплывает.
</p>
<p>Ни движения.
</p>
<p>Похоже, они уже далеко.

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <i>Sam Tinnesz — The Hunter</i>
</p>
<p>В солнечный полдень всё кажется сном. Широ прячет кусачки в бардачок, возвращает инструменты под заднее сиденье, задвигает в дальний угол кузова пустую канистру, а следы тины на джинсах попросту игнорирует.
</p>
<p>Поиск подходящего места, обед и установка палатки отнимают ещё несколько часов; когда Широ спускает катер с прицепа и сталкивает его на воду, солнце уже клонится к горизонту, бросая на волны блики цвета белого золота.
</p>
<p>Нет никаких сирен, — твёрдо говорит себе Широ, меняя испачканные джинсы на цветастые бермуды. — Нет никаких сирен, и у меня отпуск.

</p>
<p>Вода под острым килем «Атлантиды» прозрачная с нежным оттенком лазури — до дна, кажется, рукой подать, хотя в глубину здесь несколько миль. Подставляя лицо тёплому ветру, Широ поворачивает катер на заходящее солнце — туда, где мелькают плавники дельфинов.
</p>
<p>Едва белый пляж скрывается из виду, Широ глушит мотор и ложится на спину. Море бережно качает его, и там, под ним, целый мир, огромный и непостижимый, а над ним все оттенки золотого и алого, и именно об этом моменте он мечтал последние полгода.
</p>
<p>Он смотрит, как медленно угасает закат, как сгущаются фиолетовые сумерки, как в темнеющем небе проступает полная луна — огромная, серебристая, настолько яркая, что к заброшенной пристани можно вернуться и без компаса. Вдалеке слышатся голоса дельфинов, а вместе с ними возвращается это чувство — словно крючок вонзился в мозг. Морщась, Широ садится, трёт виски — и за бортом видит их. Светящиеся глаза — янтарные и фиолетовые.
</p>
<p>Крючок исчезает, глаза остаются.
</p>
<p>Широ опускает руку в воду, и между лопаток снова холодеет, когда пальцев касаются аккуратно подрезанные когти.
</p>
<p>«Хочешь посмотреть?» — звучит в голове, и Широ торопливо кивает.
</p>
<p>— Подожди, я только надену акваланг.
</p>
<p>Над водой показывается знакомое лицо, и сверкающий оскал, похоже, следует классифицировать как улыбку.
</p>
<p>Спеша, Широ натягивает гидрокостюм и ласты, проверяет баллоны.
</p>
<p>— У меня есть около полутора часов, прежде чем я начну задыхаться.
</p>
<p>«Мы справимся быстрее».
</p>
<p>Широ показывает большой палец и спиной вперёд переваливается через борт. В вихре пузырьков над ним мелькают длинные хвосты — зелёный и фиолетовый, на запястьях сжимаются бледные руки — и вслед за сиренами он погружается в тёмную глубину.

</p>
<p>Их обитель — перевёрнутый остов затонувшего катера, облепленный ракушками. Мягкое гнездо из водорослей в крыше кабины выложено обрывками парусины, но заплыть внутрь Широ не решается — он куда неповоротливее двух сирен. Его знакомый со смехом указывает на светящиеся кораллы, для украшения разложенные вокруг ложа, и прилаживает над расправленной перепонкой жабр зазевавшуюся креветку. Второй, черноволосый, держится чуть поодаль и не вступает в разговор, но, похоже, ему слишком любопытно, чтобы уплыть.
</p>
<p>Следуя за двумя извивающимися хвостами в рассеянном луче налобного фонаря, Широ плывёт дальше — над слабо светящимися кораллами, между которых испуганно зарываются в песок крошечные рыбки, над актиниями, поджидающими добычу, над белой рябью песка — и когда выныривает, катер кажется крошечной точкой, а кислорода в баллонах едва ли на десять минут. Время под водой течёт совсем иначе, он почти забыл…
</p>
<p> «Хочешь, покажу ещё кое-что? — Зелёный хвост обвивается вокруг ноги, тянет на глубину. — Обними меня. Не бойся. Ты спас меня, я не сделаю тебе больно».
</p>
<p>Сквозь маску Широ смотрит в янтарные глаза с двойными зрачками и обнимает гибкую талию. Сирена взмахивает хвостом — и нет, никакие ласты не способны подарить человеку такую скорость.
</p>
<p>Глядя, как внизу мелькают кораллы и рыбки, Широ видит по правую руку второго — он глаз с них не сводит, бесшумный и быстрый, и всё так же молчит, будто готов кинуться на защиту, если придётся. Шрам, рассекающий его щёку почти до глаза, похож на след гарпуна; возможно, у него меньше причин доверять людям.

</p>
<p>За бортик покачивающейся на волнах «Атлантиды» Широ цепляется с сожалением. Он не готов прощаться прямо сейчас — но и сирены, похоже, не спешат уплывать, с любопытством высовывают головы из воды, следят, как он снимает маску и акваланг, как пьёт воду. Тот, которого Широ спас, опирается на бортик локтями.
</p>
<p>— Хочешь пить? — Широ предлагает ему бутылку, но вместо того, чтобы её взять, сирена перехватывает его запястье.
</p>
<p>«Я Мэтт, — он улыбается по-особенному; будь он человеком, Широ заподозрил бы флирт. — А его зовут Кит. Хочешь поплавать с нами ещё немного?»
</p>
<p>Прохладные пальцы скользят по запястью выше, под рукав гидрокостюма, и Широ сглатывает всухую.
</p>
<p>Человек он или нет, Мэтт определённо флиртует, а Широ…
</p>
<p>Широ понятия не имеет, что именно его ждёт. Ещё вчера он бы не поверил в существование сирен, а сегодня уверенности в том, что ему не причинят вреда, достаточно, чтобы спрыгнуть с катера.
</p>
<p>Мэтт сжимает его в объятиях раньше, чем подбородок коснётся воды, прижимается губами к губам, и Широ приоткрывает рот, впуская длинный раздвоенный язык — намного длиннее и гибче, чем у людей.
</p>
<p>— Как русалки это делают? — спрашивает Широ, скользя ладонями по жёсткой чешуе хвоста.
</p>
<p>«Русалки мечут икру, — сообщает Мэтт не без снобизма. — А мы…»
</p>
<p>Уцепившись за плечо Широ, он переворачивается на спину, ложится на воде, и там, где у человека был бы пах, из складки кожи появляется подвижный бледно-зелёный член с блестящей жемчужно-розовой головкой.
</p>
<p>— Боже, — говорит Широ, не в силах отвести взгляд.
</p>
<p>«Хочешь потрогать? — предлагает Мэтт, и Широ чувствует, как его хвост оглаживает ягодицы. — Мне будет приятно».
</p>
<p>Длины пальцев едва хватает, чтобы обхватить основание; стоит двинуть рукой выше, как у Мэтта начинают мелко трепетать жабры.
</p>
<p>«Сирены, — продолжает он, откинув голову Широ на плечо; волосы цвета белого золота укрывают грудь, и Широ целует его в губы, продолжая слышать его призрачный голос, — сплетаются хвостами, и каждый входит в своего любовника. Так мы можем плыть мили и мили, лаская друг друга. Чуть ниже… потрогай там…»
</p>
<p>Чуть ниже твердеющего члена — узкая щель, и Мэтт прикрывает глаза, едва Широ проталкивает туда два пальца.
</p>
<p>«Сирены делают это так. Что насчёт людей?»
</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, Широ кладёт его руку себе на затылок, на молнию гидрокостюма.
</p>
<p>— Потяни эту штуку вниз. И… — Он оглядывается в поисках Кита, но его нигде не видно. — Твой друг не против?
</p>
<p>«О нет. Он совершенно не против». — Мэтт расстёгивает молнию и проталкивает под неё руку, беззастенчиво щупая Широ за задницу. Из рукавов Широ выворачивается сам, ниже костюм стаскивают вместе — несмотря на когти, Мэтт ухитряется ни разу не царапнуть. А потом обвивает его бёдра хвостом, и, чувствуя мощную пульсацию его мышц, Широ медленно вталкивается в податливую щель, слишком тесную, чтобы двигаться. Но, стоит проникнуть глубже, сильные мышцы сокращаются — волной, от входа внутрь, и, хватая ртом воздух, Широ понимает, что двигаться не обязательно.
</p>
<p>…мили и мили, лаская друг друга…
</p>
<p>— Боже, — шепчет он между тонких клыков Мэтта и медленно обводит их языком, — Мэтт… это слишком хорошо…
</p>
<p>Мэтт молчит, прильнув к нему всем телом и опустив голову ему на плечо. Широ осторожно обхватывает его член, сжимает и разжимает кулак под головкой, стараясь имитировать то, чем Мэтт прямо сейчас сводит его с ума.
</p>
<p>Волна, поднимающаяся из глубины, касается его ступней, обдаёт прохладой лодыжки и бёдра, и вслед за ней уверенно двигаются ладони. Мэтт приоткрывает глаза, тянется навстречу поцелую Кита и сразу возвращается к Широ, нежно трогает его язык своим. Кит льнёт сзади — трётся грудью о лопатки, часто дышит в ухо, и Широ вздрагивает, когда его член упирается между ягодиц.
</p>
<p>— Мы… — Он сглатывает. — Не очень подходим для секса в воде.
</p>
<p>«Только если это не секс с сиреной, — усмехаясь, отзывается Кит; Широ отличает его слова от слов Мэтта так же легко, как отличает их самих. — Наша смазка — антисептик, тебе не о чем волноваться».
</p>
<p>От его острых когтей бёдра покрываются мурашками — и снова ни одной царапины, Кит только придерживает его, обвивая хвостом поверх хвоста Мэтта, и медленно начинает входить.
</p>
<p>«Я же говорил, ему понравится», — самодовольно замечает Мэтт, расслабленно взмахивая хвостом. Широ цепляется за него, задыхаясь от удовольствия, бессильно скользит пальцами по гладкой чешуе. Двойная пульсация — больше, чем он может выдержать.
</p>
<p>Он вскрикивает, уткнувшись лицом в мокрые волосы Мэтта, подаётся к Киту, нетерпеливо впуская его глубже; оргазм выбивает из него весь воздух — и вдохнуть не получается: Мэтт стискивает его всем телом. Что-то, похожее на стон, вибрацией отдаётся в мозгу, и, в помрачении презрев инстинкт самосохранения, Широ закрывает глаза абсолютно, неестественно счастливым.

</p>
<p>Под лицом полной луны нет ни берегов, ни «Атлантиды». Обвитый блестящими хвостами, пленённый восхитительной пульсацией и двойными объятиями, Широ скользит по волнам. Целует острые клыки и ловит губами раздвоенные языки — слишком длинные, чтобы использовать их для речи, и достаточно длинные, чтобы сплетаться ими с возлюбленным. Смотрит в светящиеся глаза с двойными зрачками и касается пышных волос, облаками расплывающихся в воде.
</p>
<p>Мили и мили в крепких объятиях, сливаясь, целуясь и лаская друг друга, плыть без всякого направления и ничуть не заботиться о суете будущего.
</p>
<p>Ни один мореход не сможет спастись от сирен; ни один мореход не захочет спасения.

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Беспощадное утреннее солнце припекает, пробирается между ресниц, грозя поджарить, и Широ неохотно разлепляет веки. Тело всё ещё будто не весит ни фунта, на языке горьковатый привкус морской воды, кожа пахнет солью, а по бокам от него, обняв поперёк груди и тесно прижавшись, спят сирены — вместо чешуйчатых хвостов обычные человеческие ноги, на руках ни когтей, ни перепонок, а волосы… просто длинные.
</p>
<p>— Это что, розыгрыш? — спрашивает Широ больше сам у себя.
</p>
<p>Кит вскидывает голову, распахивает глаза — всё ещё фиолетовые, но больше не светящиеся, с обычным круглым зрачком, — и пихает Мэтта в бок. Тот недовольно прячется за Широ и суёт голову ему под мышку.
</p>
<p>— Мэтт! — шипит Кит. — Мы уснули! Какого хрена!
</p>
<p>Не просыпаясь, Мэтт отталкивает его руку и обнимает Широ крепче.
</p>
<p>После секундного молчания Кит переводит взгляд на Широ, тяжело вздыхает и, видимо, смирившись, спрашивает: 
</p>
<p>— До берега подбросишь?

</p>
<p>«Атлантида» мирно покачивается у заброшенной пристани. Усевшись на расстеленном у машины пледе, Мэтт натягивает запасную футболку Широ и скручивает волосы в жгут. Кит устраивается с ним рядом, удовольствовавшись запасными штанами от пижамы и оставив завивающуюся от влаги гриву спадать по плечам. Оба с жадностью уставляются на Широ, который поджаривает над маленьким костром сэндвичи с сыром и сосиски.
</p>
<p>— Сейчас будет готово, — успокаивает Широ, но он и сам такой голодный, что раскладывает порции по бумажным тарелкам скорее подогретыми, чем готовыми.
</p>
<p>— Горячая еда! — причитает Мэтт, торопливо пихая в рот подгоревший хлеб. — Господи, господи, горячая еда!
</p>
<p>— Когда ты попадаешь в море, точно так же кричишь «сырой лосось, боже, сырой лосось», — хмыкает Кит, откусывая от двух сосисок сразу с таким лицом, что его фото могли бы с руками оторвать для рекламных плакатов.
</p>
<p>— Ну так, — Широ садится напротив, кладёт свою сосиску на сэндвич, но под жалобным взглядом Мэтта так и не доносит до рта. — Теперь вы расскажете, кто вы такие?
</p>
<p>— Я же сказал, сирены, — напоминает Мэтт, аккуратно вынимая бутерброд у него из руки, — не путать с русалками.
</p>
<p>— Но сейчас у вас нет ни хвостов, ни жабр, ни…
</p>
<p>— Пульсирующих членов, — любезно подсказывает Кит, пока Мэтт аппетитно хрустит корочкой сэндвича и облизывает пальцы. — Как ты, наверное, заметил.
</p>
<p>Широ пожимает плечами. После того, как его несколько раз трахнули в море этими самыми пульсирующими членами, изображать смущение вряд ли уместно.
</p>
<p>— Мы живём как обычные люди. Всё, что ты видел, бывает только три ночи в месяц. В полнолуние, — продолжает Мэтт, светски прихлёбывая колу из банки. — Так мы и познакомились. В море.
</p>
<p>— Мили и мили, сплетаясь в объятиях, — добродушно хмыкает Кит. — Я даже имени его не знал, пока мы не очнулись утром на берегу.
</p>
<p>— Не ври, что тебе не понравилось.
</p>
<p>— Конечно, понравилось. — Кит поворачивает его к себе за подбородок, нежно целует в губы. — Стал бы я иначе тебя тащить четыре мили до автобуса, когда ты наступил на краба. — Повернувшись к Широ, он кладёт руку ему на колено и пристально смотрит в глаза. — Спасибо, что спас Мэтта. Я… зря пытался тебя испугать. Мы с Мэттом договорились встретиться, а когда он не появился… Я с ума сходил.
</p>
<p>— Я запутался у самого берега, — вздыхает Мэтт, доверчиво опуская голову Киту на плечо. — Мы выбираем безлюдные места для обращения. Повезло, что ты проезжал мимо. Спасибо.
</p>
<p>Он тянется целовать первым; Кит, подвинувшись ближе, просовывает руку Широ под бермуды и хищно улыбается.

</p>
<p>В палатке, в тени ветвей, они льнут друг к другу снова; сжимая Широ в объятиях, Мэтт всё быстрее двигается на его члене, а Кит, прижавшись к Широ сзади, вбивается в него яростными рывками. Они оглушительно стонут и матерятся, когда случайно что-нибудь друг другу отдавливают, сталкиваются носами в поцелуях, им жарко, и остатков смазки, завалявшейся в бардачке, едва хватает даже на один раз, но и такими они нравятся Широ ничуть не меньше.

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <i>Sam Tinnesz, Hidden Citizens — Madman</i>
</p>
<p>Месяц спустя Широ берёт в клинике пару дополнительных выходных, выгоняет из гаража заскучавший пикап и проверяет, хорошо ли закреплён на «Атлантиде» брезентовый чехол.
</p>
<p>Мэтт всю дорогу треплется и на каждой заправке покупает какой-нибудь еды и горячий кофе. От всего этого богатства Широ справедливо достаётся половина. Кит спит на заднем сиденье и только на остановках спрашивает, не приехали ли ещё.
</p>
<p>На закате Широ сталкивает «Атлантиду» в воду и перекидывает от разболтанных досок пристани узкий трап. Кит перебегает первым и протягивает Мэтту руку.
</p>
<p>— Совсем не страшно! — смеётся он, но Мэтт всё равно крадётся на цыпочках и прыгает к нему в объятия так, будто ему есть чего бояться. Широ заходит последним и заводит мотор.
</p>
<p>Подставляя лица тёплому ветру, они гонят на запад, туда, где не ходят рыбацкие суда и китобои. Туда, где в свете полной луны на мили и мили вокруг никто не сможет им помешать.
</p>
<p>Едва сгущаются сумерки, Кит стягивает одежду и складывает в аккуратную стопку на сиденье; Мэтт раскидывает свою по всем поверхностям в катере и сдёргивает резинку с волос. С улыбкой наблюдая за ними, Широ надевает гидрокостюм.
</p>
<p>— Да ну? — смеётся Мэтт, сидя на бортике. Чем ярче проступает луна, тем заметнее мерцает их кожа и сильнее светятся глаза, а зрачки вот-вот разделятся надвое. — Ты одеваешься?
</p>
<p>— Хочу для начала с вами поплавать, — фыркает Широ и целует его, а потом Кита — и прямо под языком человеческие зубы превращаются в тонкие клыки. Блестящие хвосты перекидываются через второй борт катера, и, бесшумные, безголосые, сирены соскальзывают в тёмную воду.
</p>
<p>Опустив на глаза прозрачную маску, Широ включает налобный фонарь и, прежде чем нырнуть, хлопает притихшую «Атлантиду» по рулю.
</p>
<p>Им обоим так не хватало моря.</p>
<p>
  <i>13.06.2020</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>